


Young and Reckless

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Falling In Love, Gabriel Knows, Jack can't trust himself, Jack moving on, Jesse is a babe, M/M, Mc76 - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, almost underaged, may add more later, only in dreams, past Gabe/Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: Jesse is a smart-ass young punk and Jack can't help but smile brightly at that.





	1. Reckless is Right

It was late when Gabriel slammed open the door to Jack's room, clearly pissed off, furious in fact.

Jack had jumped from the bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes (he was having a good dream, unfortunately for him) as his commanding officer and best friend rudely woke him up.

"Gabe...? It's... It's three in the goddamn morning.... What could you be so pissy about so damn early?" He didn't normally wake up kindly, despite being raised as an old-fashion farm boy. He took sleep pretty seriously.

"They brought someone into my damn interrogation room, Jack."

The blonde stared at him blankly. This was not only a normal occurrence, but Gabriel's job.

"He's a fucking kid. About seventeen, according to his records... Wanted in at least thirteen states and over the entire border of Mexico." Gabriel sat down on Jack's bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Are you serious? Seventeen?" Jack was in disbelief; there was no way a seventeen-year-old could cause that much trouble, could he?

"Lord have fuckin' mercy, I... I need you down there. This kid... Has to be seven ways to fucked up by now and, as you know, I'm not the kindest person alive."

There was a tinge of regret in Gabriel's voice and Jack simply ignored it for the topic at hand. No sense in dwelling in their past, failed relationship. They tried, but overall it wasn't meant to be. They knew this, and both decided to just be friends.

Pale blue eyes grabbed a pair of glasses from his bedside table, slipping the thin wire frames on his face as he stood, getting dressed in his usual outfit of blue, white and black.

"I assume he is in there now and is wide awake?" He asked, more treating Gabe as his superior rather than his friend.

The darker man's response was merely a grunt in approval.

"You head down there; I'll be there in about five minutes. I don't plan to keep him waiting long." He slipped on his visor and his gloves as Gabriel left the room. Jack’s intention was to appear intimidating at first. Some teens were… more troubled than others and while he didn’t like the idea of making a child part of their group of fighters, maybe it would be exactly what this one needed, if his records were true.

 

Jack entered the interrogation room and sat across from the defiant lad. He looked young, just beginning to grow any type of facial hair and kind of scrawny, obviously not fed well and absolutely filthy.

“Hello, son. What’s your name?” He spoke, seeming more like an officer whom had a full night’s sleep. This kid didn’t need to know how tired he still was.

There was no response. Jack looked him up and down before cocking a blonde brow at him. He hadn’t really cared much at first, but he seemed like a little country kid with his old western cowboy outfit.

“Where are you from? Back home, we didn’t have cowboys, kiddo.” Jack jabbed playfully. Clearly intimidation wouldn’t work with him. Maybe some playful banter would produce some answers.

“I ain’t no kid.” The deep voice from the teen didn’t quite fit his thin frame, a spirit larger than the body it inhabited. His arms were crossed roughly over his chest.

Jack chuckled, raising his hands. “Sorry, I suppose an outlaw like yourself shouldn’t be labeled a kid. Though, one of the most infamous outlaws went by ‘Kid’ so I suppose it’s a personal preference of yours?”

An indignant snort was forced out.

“Surviving these parts isn’t easy, especially for us country boys, right?” He flashed a stunning smile at the young man.

“You ain’t no city-slicker?” It was supposed to come out more like an attack, but Morrison could feel the curiosity in the other.

Gotcha.

“Indiana, born and raised. Grew up a farm boy, actually. Plowing fields, milking cows, grooming horses, you name it.” Jack briefly laughed, slipping his gloves off with such ease and grace.

“Well… Shit.” The younger was clearly more interested now, sitting up a bit and scratching the back of his head. “Ain’t ever met another Country folk b’fore.”

Jack couldn’t help but stare; this kid was adorable with his big brown doe eyes. “Listen, I don’t know what you did, honestly it’s probably best I don’t know,” The soldier noted the surprise on the smaller man’s face. “But right before I came in here, I was told you were quite the sharp-shooter and came to offer you a deal.”

The defiance was back on the teens face, scowl deeper than before, flopping back in the chair, arms crossed once more, as though it would protect him should this man want to do something violent.

“Tch… should’a known. Ain’t no one want me for an’thin’ more then my gun.” It was a bitterness a child should never need to know.

“What I’m offering for you is… unorthodox, honestly.” Jack wasn’t deterred in recruiting the boy. His defiance might just be the push Gabriel needed for that Strike Commander position he wanted so desperately.

“What I’m saying is… You’re good, but not the best. Our team is made up only of the best out there and, honestly you’re not cut out for it.” He could feel the rage boiling off of this kid, honestly, it was not a hard task.

“What I want to do is have our best shooters and defenders take you under their wings and make you the best. You have potential and… It’d be a shame to let that rot away in prison, wouldn’t it?” The blonde stood, slipping his visor off.

“I’m gonna be real with you here, young man. I know how it feels. I do. It’s hard as hell, like being a soldier and going blind before you hit thirty.” He walked around the table and kneeled to be eye level with him.

“I won’t use you like the Deadlock Gang. We want to train you so you don’t have to rely on anyone else, but I also hope you decide to stay. Stick through the training and I’ll wipe every mark off of your record, after that… You’re free. So…” He smiled brightly again. “How about that name, son?”

The boy was watching the other and he couldn’t help but get his hopes up. “Name’s Jesse, but most folk just call me by my last name, McCree. Less attachment that way.”

“Well, Jesse… I hope you come to see us as family, but if not, you’re free to leave once your training is over.”

“Yer shittin’ me.” He couldn’t believe it, wouldn’t let his hopes get up that high. “So… If I go through yer trainin’ I can jus’ go and have a clean record? Just like that?”

“That’s what I’m saying.”

Jesse didn’t respond right away, but thought for a moment on it. “…I’m in. I-I mean… what do I got to lose?”

Jack grinned widely, ruffling the young man’s hair fondly. “Alright, sounds good. Let’s get you to your room… with clean clothes, a shower and a hot meal.”


	2. Serious Business

Jesse had never been more exhausted than his first week in training. Gabriel, while nice enough in the interrogation room, was a huge hard ass and the younger was just glad that he didn’t get woken up each morning by the Latino man.

Young and sore, he was lucky enough to be awoken by the man whom made his deal. It was strange though, while the personalities are almost polar opposites, he could see they were best friends, maybe more. He didn’t want to assume, but Gabriel was clearly ogling the blonde, who either didn’t notice or was choosing to ignore the fact.

What a strange pair.

The brunette reached into his bedside drawer and grabbed out a pack of cigarettes, taking one between his teeth and lighting it up, pulling a slow drag of smoke. Today’s training had been particularly rough, though that might just be because he extremely sore already.

“These guys don’t fuck around, that’s fer sure.” He grumbled to himself, tilting his hat down to cover his eyes, letting him relax. He had only just gotten out of the shower, but dry enough to lay down in nothing but his hat and a towel wrapped around his hips tightly.

A sudden knock on the door had Jesse stumbling to put out his smoke, hide it and try to make the smell disappear before he ran to open the door. Seeing his blonde superior before him in a simple black tank top and work-out pants, and the smaller man would be lying if he said he didn’t like what he saw.

“You know, Jesse…” The blonde pushed the other gently onto the bed, rounding it and watching him with sharp, blue eyes which made the younger’s heart skip a beat.

“If you don’t want to be caught doing something… Maybe you shouldn’t do it?” He chuckled, reaching into the boy’s side table, lifting the once lit cigarette, forcing Jesse to flush from the embarrassment of being caught.

His real surprise was when Officer Morrison had slipped it between his own lips, lit it and took a drag. He smoked? This boy scout actually did something like that?

“You’re so lucky it was me and not Gabi. He does not like smoking, especially for under-aged folk, like yourself.” He chuckled, sitting by Jesse on the bed and enjoying what once was Jesse’s cigarette.

“Don’t I know it…” Jesse snorted. When he showed up, Gabriel had crushed an unopened pack of smokes he had right in front of him and he was pissed. Those weren’t cheap.

Morrison laughed, smoke coming out of his mouth in puffs and for a moment, Jesse understood why Commander Reyes had eyes for the blonde, but he couldn’t keep his curiosity to himself. He had to know.

“So uhh… Forgive me for pryin’, darling, but…” He couldn’t help the grin that etched itself on his face as Morrison’s cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink at the nickname. He’d have to call him that more often. “Can I ask what’s up with you and Commander Reyes?”

The man blinked, unsure of what Jesse was talking about before it clicked and he stubbed the smoke out with the tips of his fingers, crushing the cherry between thick rifle callouses.

“Ah… Gabi and I? Well…” He heaved in a sigh and shook his head. “We used to date, but we decided it was for the best that we don’t let it interfere with work. He won’t get promoted if he’s distracted, ya know?”

“Ya’ll can’t stop him though. I mean… I've seen the way he looks at ya. I’m young, not…” He stopped, remembering how Morrison had said he’d be literally blind before he was thirty and decided to leave it as it was.

“Regardless,” The older man didn’t seem to mind. “There’s nothing going on, and if he still has any feelings, it is all one sided at this point. He’s my best friend, nothing more. Also, you can call me Jack when we’re not on duty.”

“Well, shoot. I might just do that, Darlin’, but I think I like callin’ you Darlin’ more.” The blush the other bore was beyond adorable to the teen and he couldn’t help but grin. Point for McCree then.

“The reason I came here, Jesse, is because I wanted to invite you out to a drink. You can’t drink booze, but I can get you a beverage if you’d like. No one else to intrude, just you and me.” It was innocent enough, but Jesse wondered if that silver tongue of his superior was at play here.

“Yeah, ya know what? I think I deserve a little break from the week of hell Commander Reyes has put me through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little shorter, but this one is leading up to a little longer one, so it'll even out to about 1,000 words per chapter. Maybe I'll be able to keep up on this story too and not let it just die in a fire like my FFVII one. >_> I should work on that.... WELP.


	3. Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content warning? I mean... Kind of? I dunno. You'll see what I mean?  
> `\\(`-`)/`

It was a few weeks later that Jack had realized how much trouble he was in.

He’d let his gaze fall on Jesse for moments too long, his fingers gracing the other’s cheek affectionately too often and his palms staying on the young man’s shoulders seconds longer than they should have.

Yes, Jack was in very, very deep trouble.

Gabriel had taken notice of Jack’s distraction of the younger man and couldn’t keep his snarl away from his face whenever he spotted the blonde treating Jesse kindly. It wasn’t so much the acts of kindness that told the Latino man that there was something… off about Jack around the boy.

Jack had a feeling Gabriel knew, so he began to distance himself from the commander and his sharp-shooting pupil. That was not a battle he wanted; there was enough war going on in the world right now and he didn’t need a civil war in the base because of a kid.

A kid…The thought left a bit of a sour taste in his mouth as he sifted through paperwork that’d been piling up due to his recent distractions.

Jesse was anything but a child, an outlaw, a young man… No, Jack’s mind corrected. A fine young man.

Blue eyes scanned about pages absently as he read over words with hollow meanings. Assignment reports, and recruitments were among the stacks that buried his desk. This should have been Gabriel’s job, since he was the commanding officer, but Reyes was far more for action than paperwork. The mental image of Gabriel stuffed behind this pile of paperwork was laughable and Jack couldn’t help letting out a chuckle, his cheeks tinting pink at the thought.

How silly of him.

His thoughts wandered as he read each paper, from Gabriel to training, to working out, back to Gabi and then to Jesse. His hand paused briefly. Was it wrong to think of the younger man so fondly when they’d had minimal interaction due to his training? Moreover, was it horrible of him, a 25-year-old man to be thinking of that seventeen-year-old? He was at war with himself over it.

Now that Jesse had been more comfortable, he called Jack and Gabriel by their names, affectionately taking after Gabe in making ‘creative’ nicknames for everyone. He’d honestly just stolen Gabriel’s nickname for him; Boy Scout, as if Jesse knew why he was called that.

Jack put the pen down, rested his elbows on the desk, slipping his glasses off to relax his strained eyes. They were getting worse by the day, and working three days in a row without sleep on paperwork was taking its toll. It wouldn’t be long before he would need a full face visor to battle, or even see anything. He rested his eyes into the heels of his palms.

That was a mistake.

Not long after he did this, he moved back and below him and saw Jesse on his knees between his own thighs, hands hot on his legs, creeping up. He felt his mouth go dry, his breath hitched in his throat as he looked down at the younger.

“J-Jesse? What…. What are you doing?” He croaked out, blue eyes locked onto the brunette who just looked up with a devilish grin.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout nothin’ Darlin’. I’ll treat you right.” His voice came out like rich chocolate that Jack couldn’t help but indulge in, a quiet moan escaping his throat.

“W-We shouldn’t… You shouldn’t…”

Jesse’s hands did not even twitch at the words, moving up to his belt. His arms seemed to have been numbed, since he couldn’t move them no matter how hard he tried. “What’s the matter, Sir?” That should not get to me like this. “Think Gabi will find out? I promise he won’t, so long as you keep that pretty lil’ mouth of yours quiet.”

The teen made quick work of his belt, ‘accidentally’ nudging Jack’s growing erection that sat below leather and denim, earning the smaller of the two quiet hisses of pleasure. The last thing he needed was for Gabriel to come barging in and see this. No matter the situation, the darker man would have found a way to twist it into being Jack’s fault.

It wasn’t long before Jesse was pulling Jack from his pants and running his flesh hand over the heated shaft quickly, wasting no time in playing around. Clearly, Jesse knew what he wanted from this encounter.

Jack felt his head rest on the desk, panting as quietly as he could. Luckily for him, he’d had to practice being quiet when he was with Gabriel, since his room was where they favored their ‘activities’ and the walls were paper thin.

He was already close since the encounter was meant to be short and sweet, the surprise getting the better of him. Jack was always a sucker for surprises and gifts, despite himself.

He released a shuddering breath as he climaxed into Jesse’s hand, watching as the younger licked his fingers clean.

“Jack?”

“Mmm?”

“Jack!”

Before the blonde knew it, he was being rocked awake by his shoulder by a large hand he knew all too well. Gabriel… So it was a dream…He was almost thankful for that.

“You alright? I came to check on you and you were just a whimpering, drooling mess on these papers.” Jack swallowed. He usually wasn’t a very vocal dreamer, so he feared the worst. Gabriel knew him better than anyone else on base. “You having a nightmare?” The brooding man sat a blue coffee mug by the blonde. A gesture far kinder than Gabriel had done in months.

“Yeah… I’m fine. I hadn’t even noticed I passed out. Suppose I should go to bed so I can start early tomorrow on these and maybe I’ll make some head-way.” Jack stood, the wetness in his pants, thankfully, hidden behind thick leather. He was thrilled to know he at least wasn’t still hard.

Gabriel looked slightly uncomfortable, shifted on his feet, unsure how to say what was on his mind.

“Jack… You know you can talk to me, right? About anything.” This was the Gabriel Reyes Jack had loved, fallen for and given into. The caring, awkward man who had a hard time speaking his feelings. “Never think you can’t. Even if you don’t think I’ll like it, I’ll listen.” He left it at that. “Also, uhh… Thanks. For, ya know… doing this paperwork.”

Jack smiled brightly at him, his hand instinctively moving to cup the man’s left cheek. Something’s never changed, and Gabriel’s face was one of them. “I know, Gabi. I’m just… not ready to share this. I’m still coming to terms with what’s going on inside my own head. As soon as I’m ready, You’ll be the first to know.”

He wanted to pull away, but something about the way Gabriel gently took his hand in his own and turned his head, kissing the meat of his thumb made him go weak in the knees. This was Gabriel, not Commander Reyes and good lord, how he’d missed him.

Jack was so weak; it wasn’t fair for Gabriel to come back after all these months and revive those long since gone feelings. Blue eyes closed as he felt a gentle nip to his hand, a thought occurring to him. Gabriel is my drug, and every time since the first, I swore one last time and I give in.

“Gabi… We… I can’t keep doing this… I can’t… It’s destroying me.” Despite his body’s protest, he pulled away from the man who was older than him. “You know how badly I want it to work… but we both know…” He backed up a few small steps, anything to gain some space between him and the hurt looking Latino.

“We’re… We’re poison for each other, Gabriel. We have to stay just friends. I just can’t keep going back to you… It hurts too much.” He moved quickly past Gabriel, trying his best to put on his official face. “I’m sorry.” He muttered in passing, going straight to his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

This was the strongest he’d been with Gabe and it killed him. It was the right thing to do, but why did it have to hurt so badly. He leaned against his door and sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. No longer would he fall for false hopes of a relationship with Gabriel. He wouldn’t do it anymore.

He moved to the bathroom and stripped himself, cleaning his earlier shame, ignoring his body’s natural reaction to Gabriel’s soft side. He had other interests to pursue and he couldn’t, wouldn’t, wait around for Gabriel to come to grips with reality.

Jack cleaned himself up, slipped into comfortable clothes and grabbed up his basket of dirty clothes. It was time to do laundry and he needed the distraction.

As he made his way to the shared laundry room, Jack stopped in the doorway as he saw Jesse in the flesh cleaning his clothes, shirtless and in a pair of tight skinny jeans that almost caused Jack to drop his basket of clothes.

The blonde shook his head and tried not to think about it. “Oh, Jesse!” He called out to make his presence known as the other spun around, his boots over those impossibly tight pants.

“I didn’t expect to see you down here at this hour.” He smiled brightly, moving to a washer that was close enough to Jesse.

“I couldn’t sleep, so I figured doin’ laundry was the next best thing.” Jesse seemed to eye him up and down, chewing on a toothpick. It made Jack feel many things all at once; a piece of meat, a possible threat, a possible target, but mostly he felt so naked in front of the teen without his leather (which he briefly reminded himself of how they got filthy in the first place) and tech. It was at this point that he remembered leaving his glasses at the work desk and sighed.

“You’ve been avoidin’ me, Jack.”

It came out of nowhere. The taller man snapped to attention. “I beg your pardon?”

“Like I said; You’ve been avoidin’ me. Did I piss you off?” He leaned back against a washing machine and dear lord did he wish he was brave.

“No, no. Jesse, I’ve been… I’ve been busy. Gabriel has me—“

A small growl from Jesse interrupted his words. “Can you go one conversation without mentionin’ the Commander?”

Jack was taken aback; surely he didn’t talk about Gabriel _that_  much… right? Today really was not his day and it was beginning to piss him off. Everything with Gabriel and now an accusing teen with the tongue of knives? He was done with this day, and these people for the day.

His blue eyes, usually soft and kind iced over, his face turning stern. “Soldier, I suggest you choose your words carefully. I’ve been up three days, working on paperwork and fighting with Commander Reyes. I do not need your smart ass mouth as a goddamn cherry on top.”

Honestly, it wasn’t a smart move on Jack’s part. He had no weapons on him and Jesse had two visible guns in his holsters. Jack didn’t know if they were loaded or not, but at this point it was too late to back out of his sudden anger.

“I normally don’t mind being around you, or even Reyes for that matter, but today has been a bad day for me.” He hadn’t even noticed him closing in on young man, at least three inches shorter than himself. “I don’t think you want to make it better, so just make sure you don’t make it worse.”

He had the teen pinned against a machine, though he still hadn’t touched him in anyway, his arms on either side of McCree’s body, which had finally begun bulking up with the right amount of nutrition and exercise.

It took a few seconds for anything to happen. “Just fuckin’ do it, Jack.” Jesse finally growled out, his cheeks were flushed. Was it rage or embarrassment?

The words snapped Jack out of his soldier self, his eyes and face softening once more. “Do what? I’m not gonna hit you.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and pushed the other away from him.

“You're a dense man, Jack Morrison.”


	4. Coming to Terms

Maybe it was fate that cursed him to liking men. Jack was willing to bet that liking women would have been easier on him.

It’d been a couple of days since his encounter with Jesse and every time he spoke with Gabriel within eye-shot of the young man, he got the nastiest glare from pretty brown eyes.  _Jesse_...

Finally, Jack pulled the darker, older man aside on a day they had a little time to relax.

“Hey, is anything going on with you and Jesse?” Beating around the bush was never something Gabriel appreciated, so he cut right to the heart of the matter.

The look he got was a surprised raising of Gabe’s left eyebrow. “Me? And the kid? You’re joking right?” The look Jack gave him was enough of an answer.

“Too young for me, Jack.” The older man gave a half-hearted shrug. “Why do you ask?”

Jack sighed, shaking his head. Should he even believe Gabe? He supposed the man was irrational, not a liar, though. “Every time you and I talk, Jesse gives me these… horrible death glares. It’s a little unnerving, like he’s going to shoot me at any second.”

The Latino thought for a moment, trying to recall seeing Jesse do this before it struck him. It made sense to him, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Maybe you should look at it from an outsider point of view. Treat it like a mission, Jack. Don’t let anything slip past you. You’re thorough in your work, let’s see if you can keep it up without a battle field.” He received a strong pat on his left shoulder before Gabriel walked away.

“An outsider’s point of view, huh?” The blonde, crossed one arm over his chest and brought the opposite hand up to his lips in though. “Guess I’ll have to treat it like a recon mission.” He slipped off his glasses in exchange for his blue visor, plugging it into the man-made hole in his temple, causing him to wince. It always hurt.

It turned on and he was able to easily pinpoint where Jesse was, and a general idea of what he was doing. Jack moved himself outside, making sure his boots were silent and his breathing was relatively quiet. No need to draw attention to himself.

The blonde sat below a scenic tree he’d suggested planting, even before the room it was outside of was occupied. He may not be able to hear the boy, but he could see him pacing about the room, his hands behind his back in what seemed to be frustration.

“What’s got you so uptight. Jesse?” Jack decided it was best to focus on the task at hand rather than asking himself why he was practically stalking a juvenile.

He couldn’t resist the temptation to move a bit closer to the room. There was a window, but it was clouded glass, making it nearly impossible for Jack to see without his visor (not that he was dumb enough to strain his eyes and try).

Before he knew it the older man had his back pressed firmly against the wall under Jesse’s window, trying to listen to what he was grumbling about. It was muffled, but if Jack listened carefully, he could make out some of what was being said.

“Stupid… Jack…” The voice was quiet, hard to hear even without the walls breaking the sound. “Can’t even… The Fuck, even?” Clearly the teen was frustrated over something he did.

But… what could it be? He had tried to always be kind to the young man, treat him as an equal as Gabriel did when they befriended one another in the military.

“Fuckin’ asshole.” Wow, rude. “Can’t even see how hard I’m tryin’…”

It couldn’t be farther from the truth! Jack saw how hard Jesse was trying, how he was always polite (if not a little bit of a kiss-ass) and always attempted to let Jesse know his efforts were appreciated.

At least, he thought he had. Maybe he hadn’t been paying enough attention to the young man? But, it was a problem if he paid special attention to him as well. He didn’t want people to know he was interested in Jesse; that would be worse than Jesse thinking he wasn’t appreciated. The blonde was a little miffed.

Jack let out a small, silent breath. He was in quite the pickle and he didn’t know what to do. He hoped, for everyone’s sake, that these feelings he had for Jesse would leave him be, disappear like a ghost finally finding it’s inner peace and passing into the next life.

But, the more time passed, the more the feelings grew; every time Jack thought that the feelings may have grown weaker, Jesse would give him that smile and all the feelings would come rushing back.

Finally, after a week of following Jesse when not on missions, he’d accepted his fate; knowing the feelings were unavoidable now. He let the ideas play out in his mind, no longer keeping them from himself and some nights he would even pleasure himself to the thought. He would stay silent though; no one, especially Jesse, could know his shame although he didn't actually feel ashamed.

Jack had given it a good old fashioned try; not feeling this way for Jesse, not thinking about the possibility, forcing himself to think about how _young_ Jesse really was (and if there was a God, he must hate Jack because that made it so much better).

All his attempts failed miserably, possibly making the situation worse as a week, two, three, a month went on. He didn’t avoid Jesse, but didn’t actively seek him out (much to his heart’s dismay) either. Jack wanted so badly to tell Jesse, he was ready to, but there were so many bad things that could happen.

One being Jesse doesn’t reciprocate, and things would be awkward with them for the duration of their time together, which would piss of Gabriel who would blame Jack (cause it’d be his fault this time, technically) and they’d get into a fist fight. _Again_.

Another reason being Jesse tells a superior; Jack could be kicked from the program. No more Gabe, no more Overwatch, and no more Jesse. It was all he had now; Indiana had nothing to offer him and he was too strong for regular military.

On the other hand, maybe Jesse did like him back. Maybe, (Jack didn’t actually dare to think this would happen) they could wait it out until Jesse’s birthday. Yeah, it’d still look bad for both of them, being two men, being a higher up with such a new soldier, but it was legal and that was where the line would be drawn.

Jack’s thoughts, more often than not, trailed off to a delicious dream of passion and sweat would cloud his mind. His confession a flowery speech that Jesse falls for. They would immediately get wrapped up in a passionate kiss that goes too far, much like a drunken one-night stand.

Those were the nights that Jack couldn’t resist pumping one out. Masturbation wasn’t something he did too often, but he would readily say that it was a healthy, safe sex alternative. He knew what he wanted, but more so knew he couldn’t have it. Have him.

This was the life he was destined to live, it seemed.

“Jack Morrison… What have you gotten yourself into...” The voice came from the doorway.

With the door closed behind him, there stood Gabriel Reyes, his arms crossed over his chest.

Gabriel knew. Jack could see it in brown eyes of his ex-lover.

He’d never been more scared for his life than in that moment.


	5. Slow as Snails

Jack listened to what Gabriel had to say, taking in the words deep before watching as the other man left without so much as a ‘goodbye’.

He felt a little numb; but in his own weird way, Gabriel had given his approval (not that Jack needed it, it wasn’t like he was the kid’s dad). It was threatening, but caring much like the man himself.

Should he follow the advice of his ex-boyfriend and go for it? The blonde didn’t know what to do. Maybe Jesse had been speaking to Gabe in his downtime? What if he gets rejected, or if Jesse says something to a high ranked officer?

Jack took a deep breath, flopping back down onto his bed and turning himself into a human burrito. For now, it was time for sleep.

The next few months was spent helping Gabriel train Jesse, the whole time older man giving him scowls and annoyed looks.

After training was done for the day, Jesse got a pat on his head from the blue-eyed male. “Good job out there, kiddo. Can’t wait to take you for a real test.”

“I told you I ain’t no kid.” Jesse crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, though he clearly wasn’t actually offended.

“Right right.” Jack waved it off with a smile and a quiet laugh. “You’ll be on the field with us in no time, Jesse. You’re doing wonderfully.”

A loud snort caught their attention, Gabriel leaning on the wall close by. “Ugh… You guys are disgusting. Why don’t you just go make out somewhere else? Spare the rest of us.”

Jack’s face flushed hot. How dare he!?

“Man, ain’t a person alive who wants to make out with Jack. Gettin’ over the hill, if ya know what I mean.” Jesse looked grossed out, though Jack had a feeling that it was all in good fun.

He could play this game.

“And I mean look at this kid,” Jack leaned on his shoulder. “Not even old enough to buy his own cigarettes. Shame, too. Here I was hoping to get him drunk.” He laughed and winked at Jesse; dare he say he saw a blush gracing the other’s adorable cheeks?

“I ain’t that easy, Jack. Might hafta roofy me~” Jesse chimed and laughed, earning another grossed out grunt from Gabriel.

“Alright, girl scouts, hit the showers. Then, free time ‘til dinner. Dismissed.” With this, Gabe walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Jesse alone. They hadn’t been alone in the same room together in weeks, maybe months. Jack lost track, honestly.

“Ya know, Jack…” Jesse started, turning to look at him fully. The young man was still growing, but he was filling out nicely. He wasn’t that scrawny kid they found all that time ago. He was becoming a man.

“I’ve been here almost a year now…” Had it been that long? That meant that Jesse was almost eighteen, legal.

“Has it been that long already?”

“Mhm. Maybe for my anniversary you could do something special? Ain’t never had a celebration before. Not really, anyway.” Jesse put a gloved hand on the rim of his hat, worn with holes and almost completely destroyed, tipping it down to hide his face. He shifted in his boots, a sign that the other was nervous.

“Well, we’ll celebrate that… and when’s your birthday? I’ll make you something nice.” Jack offered. “It’s the least I can do for you.”

“Jack… Why…” Jesse started once more. “Why are you like this?”

“Hmm? Like what?” Jack was confused. Did he not want a celebration anymore?

Jesse sighed, taking off his hat to look up at the other. “Like this; always nice and caring. I… I don’t get it. What do you get out of bein’ nice to me?”

A year together and Jesse still didn’t know? Jack couldn’t help but laugh, though he tried to hide it behind his hand.

“It ain’t funny, Jack.” Jesse pouted. “I wanna know.”

Jack shook his head, smile ever present. “Jesse, you don’t get me at all.”

“That’s what I’m--!”

“No, you misunderstand.” Jack interrupted. “I mean, after all this time with me, you don’t see that I just enjoy your company. I enjoy being around you, hell… I really like you Jesse.” It was past his lips before he could stop. He’d been roped into telling Jesse by his own mouth. Clearly there was a separation between his brain and his mouth on deciding what was a good idea to say.

Jesse was quiet for a long time, watching Jack’s face which only faltered a little from his realization that he’d spoken about his infatuation. Jack’s nerves were on fire, his whole body frozen in place and terrified, but he didn’t let it reach his face.

Before the taller knew it, the cowboy rushed forward, wrapping his arms rightly around his waist. It was unexpected, but pleasant. Jack reciprocated.

“I really like you too, Jack.”

He was taken aback, the confession stealing his breath. “Y-You do…?” He couldn’t help but have his doubts.

A nod under his chin made him wrap his arms tighter against the male. This felt so right, like it was meant to be.

“Jesse?” Jack called softly, pulling back just enough to look at the brunette, who looked up with big brown eyes that seemed to sparkle despite the horrors he’s seen.

“May I… May I kiss you?” He whispered, reaching a gloved hand up to caress the other’s left cheek. When he got another nod, he leaned forward, his lips ever so gently brushing against Jesse’s, simply testing the waters.

It wasn’t electricity, but it sent tingles down the back of Jack’s neck, like someone breathing hotly on the shell of one’s ear.

Jesse wasn’t having any of that, however, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck and crushing their lips and chests together. It was heated, clearly long awaited, Jack noted.

It’s what they both wanted and Jack was happy to oblige. He nipped at the other’s bottom lip, slipping his tongue out and, rather than asking, pushed his way into Jesse’s mouth. It earned him a wonderful noise from the younger.

It was wonderful, both lost in the moment, not noticing Gabriel watching from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about adding an optional sad ending that _could_ lead to a spin off, but likely wont? idk. I feel like writing it??????


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a completely optional chapter~ It leaves off pretty open ended so I may make another story to go with it later. But I dunno.

Jack finally pulled away, both of their lips swollen and perhaps slightly bruised and slick with saliva. It was passionate and so, _so_ good. They looked at one another for a time before Gabe let his presence be known, forcing them apart, clearly embarrassed.

 “Sorry, Gabe.” Jack was the first to speak. Gabriel was being _awfully_ quiet. He narrowed his eyes at the other, looking him up and down. “I thought you were going to shower…?” He questioned.

 “Sorry, Boy Scout. I couldn’t do that.” Dread. That was all Jack could feel as his heart plummeted, his blood turning icy in his veins and his face paling.

 “Gabe. What did you do?”

“Sorry Jack.”

“Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked to the side and sighed. “I want the position Jack. I’m sorry.”

Jack’s breath hitched, his heart skipping a beat, his eyes watering just at the corner where he could blink them back in.

“Gabe. What… What did you do.” He swallowed, watching as Gabriel stood aside, clearly ashamed of what he was choosing to do to his friend, his once upon a time lover. A few men of the military came in, pressing Jack against the wall, cuffing his arms behind him tightly. Any attempt to break free would dislocate his shoulders and possibly his elbows.

Jesse was standing stark still, eyes shifting between Jack and Gabriel. He’d thought they were friends. It was Gabriel’s idea for him to approach Jack. His caramel eyes widened suddenly.

“Gabe… You… You planned all this…?” His question was met with the sound of boots dragging Jack out of the room. “You… You **used** me…” Jesse was shaking with fury. “You were his **_friend_** , my **_friend_**! How… How could you _do_ this!?”

Gabe didn’t look at the young man, beginning to walk away. “You wouldn’t understand if I told you kid. You will when you’re older.”

“You never deserved Jack.”

Those words stopped Gabriel in his tracks.

“ **What.”**

“I said… I said you never deserved Jack, Reyes!” Jesse snarled out. “He cared about you! And you did _this_ to him!”

“Kid, you better _shut your damn mouth_.” Gabriel growled out, lowly.

“Or what? You gonna turn on me? Oh, that’s right!” Jesse snapped his fingers. “You already fuckin’ did!”

Before Jesse could blink, Gabriel had him pinned to the nearest wall, strong forearm pressed against the teen’s throat.

“You’re…” Jesse strangled out. “You’re a… traitor.”

Gabriel let the man fall, crumpling into a coughing heap on the floor.

“Go shower, Soldier. We have training tomorrow.”

“I quit.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“I don’t wanna be part of your shitty version of Overwatch, or Blackwatch. I’m leaving. I don’t wanna fuck people over like _you_.”

“That position **belongs** to me!” Gabriel hissed.

“And look where it got you. No friends. Just subordinates. You gave up your only two friends in the place for power. Good job. _Now you’re just like every other Military official._ ” Jesse stood, knowing he was the only one in the compound to keep his guns on him and loaded at all times.

“I’m leaving, and there ain’t a damn thing you can do about it, got it, _Strike Commander_?” Jesse left, taking Jack’s favorite jacket with him. He’d leave and find Jack later on. When everything calmed down, he would go see Jack. If he couldn’t, he would seek out justice until the man was freed.

He promised himself they would be together again.

Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short ending~


End file.
